All hell has broken loose
by darkcharmed
Summary: This is kinda like an All hell breaks loose part 2. Phoebe's trapped in the underworld with Cole and Leo, time has reversed and we all know what happens to Prue and Piper - but how does it happen! my story is based on what they should have showed us on ch
1. Leo's heartache

Prudence and Piper Halliwell lay bleeding and lifeless in the sun room of their Victorian manor, with the remains of the wall they had just been demonically thrown through crumbling on top of them. Piper's double crossing Doctor, Dr. Griffiths was handing out of a window bleeding from the head as he had also met the same fate as the sisters.  
There was no sign of life, no motion of movement. Nothing.

Phoebe Halliwell along with her demon boyfriend, Cole Turner also known in the underworld as Belthazor and her White lighter guardian Angel, Leo Wyatt was in a dark cave of the underworld waiting for news that their attempt to get the almighty demon, Tempus, to reset time and stop her sister Piper from dying of a fatal bullet to the stomach.  
"Cole, can you try now to warn Prue and Piper about Shax?" Phoebe asked  
"Phoebe, I tried but the source has no intention of letting me go up there and we should stay down here until we know for sure Tempus has reset time and the supernatural world is not under threat of exposure" Cole replied  
"what about my sisters, Cole? What if he resets time and they still die because no one warned them? Huh?" she protested  
"it will be ok" Cole said, calmly.  
"how do you know that?" Cole put his arms around Phoebe, comforting her.  
"I'll orb up there" Leo told Phoebe  
"no, Leo you cant, its pure suicide until we know its safe, I don't want you or anyone else putting Phoebe or her sisters in danger"  
"but Phoebe's right, I have to go make sure they're ok, its my wife up there, remember?" Leo argued  
"fine, its your funeral"  
"good job im already dead then - ive had my funeral" with that, Leo orbed up to the human world, surrounded by white-blue lights. He found himself in the downstairs hallway of the Halliwell's manor  
"Piper? Prue?" he called. Nothing. Leo walked into the front room and saw the enormous whole there was where the wall previously stood  
"oh my god" he ran over to it and saw Piper, his wife covered in blood, his sister-in-law Prue lay next to her with a pool of crimson blood beneath her head. He kneeled down and placed his healing hands on Piper's heart, a healthy glow flooded from his fingertips and Within 10 seconds she woke up, coughing and sputtering. Leo then placed his hands over Prue, the same glow fell over her but she didn't awake.


	2. Piper\'s realisation

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked, weakly. Leo didn't want to worry Piper, who seemed rather fragile and he didn't know just how long her and Prue had been lying there near death  
"honey, you need to lie down" Leo ordered. Piper would normally protest but she was barely conscious so she didn't argue. She lied down on the couch clutching her head.  
Leo tried healing Prue again, nothing happened so he orbed back down to the underworld.

Phoebe stared at the many candles set out on a rock, hoping Leo would be back to take her and Cole home, even though the promise of staying down there in the underworld loomed over her.  
Suddenly, she heard the faint, reliable sound of orbs landing then Leo appeared behind her, she got up and turned to face him, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"are they ok?" she asked  
"Shax attacked before I got there, I don't know how long they have been unconscious"  
"Leo!" Phoebe wished he would just get to the point "are my sisters ok?"  
"Piper is now, I -" Leo was interrupted by Cole entering  
"Phoebe, you need to get out of here now" Cole cried  
"why? What's happening?"  
"there's not much time to explain, the source is coming to kill you, I have to get you out of here now"  
"but if you help me, the source will vanquish you im sorry Cole, but I cant let that happen"  
"just do this for me Phoebe! Please?" Cole shouted "Leo we're going to need your help"  
"What can I do?" Leo asked


	3. Phoebe's battle

A gathering of demonic guards and demons summoned by the source crowded a large area of the underworld, Leo orbed in in the middle of them  
"hey!" one of the guards shouted. Leo orbed out again, he then orbed in behind one of the summoned demons and tapped him on the shoulder, the demon turned around and Leo orbed away, he continued distracting the demons then Cole armed with energy balls shimmered in and began taking out his fellow evil doers, when a demon came close to getting Cole with an energy ball, a fire ball, electrokinetic or telekinetic powers Leo orbed in front of them, he occasionally got hit but it didn't matter to much since he was immortal to the powers of the demons in the opposition. Phoebe, who was meant to be hiding from the sight of the demons, sometimes gave a demon a blow to the stomach with her martial arts/levitating ability then Cole hit them with an energy ball. After a few minutes of vigorous fighting the group of demonic guards and demons were all vanquished, apart from Cole.  
"ok well I think its safe to go" Cole said  
"it'll never be safe" replied Phoebe. Cole put his arms around her waist and shimmered up to the human world, Leo orbed up behind them.  
Piper lay on the couch getting stronger with every second that passed, after a while she stood up and saw Prue still laying perfectly still on the floor.  
"Prue?!" she cried  
Phoebe, Cole and Leo all appeared by the debris  
"Prue?!" Phoebe saw her sister laying dead still. Piper ran over to her  
"Leo, heal her, damn it!" she said with tears in her eyes. Leo, once again place his hands over Prue's motionless chest. Nothing happened.  
"why isn't it working?" Piper asked frantically. Leo placed two of his fingers on Prue's neck. He couldn't find a pulse  
"Piper, I c-cant heal the dead" Leo said quietly


	4. Prue's death

There was a moment of silence then Phoebe spoke up.  
"What?! She's dead?!" Phoebe shouted angrily then ran over to her lifeless sister  
"she cant die! Go up there and bring her back!" Piper ordered, she was crying  
"I cant do that, Piper"  
"yes you can, you did it before with me"  
"no but I-" Leo protested  
"GO!" Piper cried. Leo orbed out, and appeared behind the, he saw Dr. Griffiths sprawled over the window, he ran over to heal him but he was also dead, Leo walked back over to where he was, he didn't want to tell the sisters about the doctor yet.  
Piper kneeled down and lay on her sister's silent chest. No heart beat. Phoebe kneeled down and held Prue's head, it felt heavy, she tried to clean her deep brown hair of the bloodstains.  
Leo and Cole stood behind them, not quite knowing what to say. Their sister was dead, the power of three was dead. Leo finally spoke up.  
"Piper, I cant heal her, I don't know how long she was lying there, when I healed you, you were-"  
"Why didn't you heal her when you healed me?" Piper cried  
"I tried, I could barely heal you, she died"  
"no she is not going to die, there must be something we can do, go to the elders, your always saying they do good, now they actually can, tell them to bring her back to life!" Piper carried on comforting Prue, her tears fell on Prue's black top. She seemed so still yet so perfect.  
Phoebe walked over to talk to Leo and Cole  
"Phoebe, you have to get through to her" Cole said  
"I cant, I cant even get through to myself, I just can believe it, resetting time saved Piper and killed Prue"  
"we weren't to know" Leo said  
"maybe we can get Tempus to reset time again? You know, go Back to before shax attacks? Im up here now so we have the power of three to-"  
"honey, Tempus may well have been destroyed by resetting time" Cole replied  
"so that's it? Prue's dead?"  
Cole and Leo looked at each other then at the floor, they didn't really want to answer as they saw the state Piper was in.  
Phoebe got back to Piper and comforted her  
"Piper, honey, she's not coming back" Phoebe hugged Piper  
"how could this happen? Prue was the strongest, the fighter, the one who always came through no matter what" Piper asked, Phoebe didn't know if the question was directed at her or not, either way she didn't speak, she began to cry.


End file.
